Warrior Mouse Code
by fireplant
Summary: This is how the prey of the clans live. This is the story of Flamechaser, he's half rat half mouse. He forms a speacial bond with a cat named Fireheart.Some events of the orignal series are connected with Flamechaser. Please leave a review! XD
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I don't own warrioirs. But the story is mine. PLSE REVIEW!

Mouse of Thunder Clan:

Leader: Skyteller

Deputy: Greyfur.

Warriors: Batwing

Darktail

Longfur

Spottedfur.

Medicine mouse: Whitemoon

Queens: Flyingtail

Rushingwater

Kits: Lotusfang

Flamingfang

Sharpfang

Elders: Graykepper

Stonetail.

Mouse of ShadowClan:

Leader: Darkteller

Deputy: Flyingstone

Warriors: Fastflight

Waterwing

Rushtail

(can't be bothered to put in more warrior mouses till later, lol.)

Medicine mouse: Blackmoon

Mouse of Windclan:

Leader: Swiftteller

Deputy: Windsweeper

Warriors: Tallwing

Nightwind

Strikedfur

Flyingwind

Medicine cat: Cresentmoon

Mouse of riverclan:

Leader: Oceanteller

Deputy: Silentfur

Warriors: Swiftwater

Bluewing

Milkyway

Medicine Mouse: Lightmoon


	2. Chapter 2

Chp1

Authors note: I don't own warriors.

Hi! My name is Flamingfang. I'm still a baby mouse, not yet ready to be apprenticed. I haven't got much longer to wait. "Hey. What's up?" A brown baby mouse came up to me. That would be Sharpfang. My half brother.

"Sharpfang, get back to the nursery, NOW! You're too young to be out. And Flamingfang, get back in soon!" That's our mom, Flyingtail. Sharpfang is my half brother, as my father is a rat. That's right. A dirty, filthy street rat. Sharpfang's father is Longfur. We share a mother. My mother was raped by a street rat.

And that makes me a hybrid. Most of my clan is used to it. And I'll be useful to them. A rat is a lot stronger than a mouse. I don't look like a rat, but I am nearly as strong as some of the apprentices.

Only Batwing hasn't gotten used to me yet. He calls me a mixbreed everyday. He's just jealous. He is a mixbreed too. His grandfather was a bat. He has a pair of wings on his back.

Till I came along, he was the special one. Now I was. The pair of wings can be helpful in escaping from cats and gathering food. But with my strength, I'll grow up to gather food way faster than him. And can fight well too.

"I'm gonna get some food first mother!" I called to Flyingtail.

I walked toward the food pile. There were so many seeds and insects. I walked towards the last earthworm, it looks so juicy. Just then, Batwing flew past and took off with the earthworm firmly in his paws.

"A mix breed like you shouldn't eat such good food!" he jeered.

Errrrr. Just wait till I become a warrior.

"Ignore him. He's just jealous." I turned. It was my crush, Lotusfang. Like her mother, Rushingwater, her fur is pure white, her eyes blue; she's even prettier than her mother.

"Hey, do you want that beetle?"

"No, you..you can have it!" I said.

I blushed. Like her fur, mine was white. But with a dorsal stripe across it.

I can bet its red now. Lotusfang took the beetle. I sighed. I'll never have her.

I stuffed my face in the food pile and got out a few ants and a few seeds.

I walk back to the nursery. Just then, Skyteller walked past. I bowed in respect and waited for him to pass me. He didn't. I looked up.

"Good news, young Flamingfang. I have spoken to your mother and also Rushingwater. They think you, Sharpfang and Lotusfang are ready to become apprentices. We hold the ceremony at sunhigh." He told me.

"Thank you, Skyteller." I ducked my head again. I maybe calm out side, but inside I'm just bursting with excitement and happiness. Aprentice! At last!

"You may be dismissed, Flamingfang."

"Yes, Skyteller."


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 2

Disclaimer thingy: I don't own warriors.

Author's note: For those who are wondering if the mouse babies have their warrior names already, they don't.

The mouse babies' last name is 'fang'.

The apprentices' is 'nip'.

The medicine mice's is 'moon'.

The leaders' is 'teller'

"Sharpfang! Lotusfang! Finally, it's time, we're gonna be apprentices! At sunhigh!" I squeaked as I rushed into the nursery.

"YES!" my crush and my half brother chorused. Sharpfang started bounding around the nursery like a lunatic. Lotusfang looked beside her normal gentle self.

For once, Flyingtail didn't shush us. Her whiskers twitched in amusement and her cheeks puffed a little. (Cheeks puffing a bit for mice are like purring for cats.).

"Skyteller told me only a few moments ago."

Then, Rushingwater put in "So…you know what this means?"

"Oh no. NOOO!" Sharpfang rolled onto his back, groaning dramatically.

"Bath time!" Rushingwater chorused with Flyingtail.

We tried to escape, but they dragged us back. Loud complains by all three of us were heard across the clearing.

Finally! Sunhigh! Me, Sharpfang, Loctusfang have been bathed for what feels like hours!

"Let all the mice old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath The Pit for a clan meetin!" I heard Skyteller squeak.

We bounded out of the nursery, our fur partically reflecting the sun.

"I have spoken with Rushingwater and Flyingtail. They agree with me that the last three micelings of the nursery this season are ready to become apprentices. Lotusfang!" Skyteller gestured with his tail.

Lotusfang almost flew to The Pit. "I saw these words before my ancestors who now thrive on the moon so that they may approve of my choice. From this day one, until this mouse has received her warrior name, she shall be called Lotusnip. Come, Spottedfur."

The female mouse with white spots across her brown fur sprang to The Pit. "Spottedfur, you have learnt plenty from Moontail. You are a cat of great courage and innerstrength, I expect you to pass on all you have learnt to this young apprentice here."

Spottedfur nodded solemly before touching Lotusnip on the nose.

"Sharpfang!"

My halfbrother leaped to The Pit.

Stoneteller repeated the ceremony, and gave him Longfur as his mentor.

"And finally, Flamingfang!"

I leaped across the clearing and landed right next to Stoneteller on The Pit. "Show off." I heard Batwing mutter.

The other cats were impressed as always by my strength.

"I say this word before my ancestors who now thrive on the moon so that they may approve my choice. From this day on, until this mouse has earned his warrior name, he shall be know as Flamingnip. I will mentor him myself. "

I say the mice whispering. I could barely surpress saying something from being surprised as well.Stoneteller! The leader!

I could barely hold still when I touched nose with Stoneteller.


	4. Chapter 4

Chp3

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.

Author's note: PLSE KEEP REVIEWING!

Me, Lotusnip and Sharpnip went off to the apprentice's den. There we met Yellownip and Blacknip.

"So here are the newest apprentices. A soft little female mouse baby, a half breed and the brother of a half breed!" jeered Blacknip.

Yellownip looked apologetic "Excuse him, he's got a few undigested seeds somewhere…"

Lotusnip was furious. "Dare you say that again!"

"Halfbreed and crybaby!"

Me and Lotusnip leapt at Blacknip. Lotusnip got thee before me and sank her teeth into his fur. I sort of pity Blacknip. Lotusnip has the sharpest teeth I've ever seen.

Then, when Lotusnip looked like she needed help, I rushed forward. I kicked Blacknip halfway across the clearing.

Spottedfur and Stoneteller came forwards. Spottedfur was furious. "If you ever wish to become a warrior, Lotusnip, start acting like one."

"I was defending my honor!" she protested.

I waited of Stoneteller to lash out his fury at me. He didn't. I saw something flash acroos his eyes. "Impressive move just now."

"Thank….thanks." I stammered.

The distance look in his eyes disappeared. His cheeks puffed in amusement. "Next time, take him by the tail and swing him across the clearing instead."

He said to all of us, "You three should eat first, then try to get some sleep. Training begins tomorrow."

"Ok."

I walked off to the food pile.

There were a few more earthworms this time.

I saw Batwing take off the ground from the corner of my eyes. I pretended not to notice.

Just when he was about to grab the earthworm, I lashed out and bit him on the hind leg, HARD.

"AHH!" he squeaked.

"Sorry, mistook you for a flying maggot!" I said cheerfully as I picked up the worm.

After a satisfying meal, I curled up in my nest of fresh grass, feeling warm and happy.

Within moments, I feel asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chp4

Author's note: Keep reviewing! I don't own warriors.

My furry feet pounded across the forest floors, held tightly in my jaws, was the dead body of a fellow clan mate, Grayfur. I lifted his limp mouse body easily.

A dark tabby with long front claws killed Grayfur a few hours ago. My assignment was to find him back for burial.

This is the most dangerous assignment I have ever been on since I became apprentice 2 moons ago.

Espeically the fact that there were 4 cats chasing after me, screaming and screeching for my blood.

The ancient looking white warrior shouted to the younger cat, "Firepaw, chase the darn half breed!"

Half breed? I'll show you half breed!

I hooked Grayfur up by my tail, ungraceciously scraping his head all over the floors.

I turned sharply, and bit, hard on the leg of the leg of the white warrior.

I shouted, "It doesn't matter what a creature is borne to! You can't even guard you freshkill, you're the half clan!"

All four cats' eyes opened wide. This must be the first time a prey shouted insults at them.

I used the opportunity, and ran off under a bush. From there, I watched them.

"Go back, Firepaw." Said the white cat.

The three old cats obviously wanted the young cat out of the way.

Finally, the tabby whose fur was silverfish blue with a scar on her muzzle said, " Did you hear that?"

The golden brown tom at the side spoke up, "I'm sure I did, Bluestar."

Bluestar then turned to the white cat, and asked, "Do you think it's a sigh from Starclan, Whitestorm?"

After a while, Whitestorm spoke up, "Yes. I am sure it is. What do you think, Lionheart?"

Lionheart nodded.

Bluestar meowed, "That means Starclan believes that a cat can come from a different background then us, but can do what we can. This must mean that StarClan wished for Firepaw to stay!"

"Yes, it must mean that." Lionheart said.

"For a while, Tigerclaw and Longtail had been urging me to do away with young Firepaw. But now, I have absolutely no doubt that Firepaw to stay!"

Bluestar purred, then continued, "Come, it is late, we must return."

With that, the cats left, without even trying to get me.

Cats are so easily fooled.

Half a month later:

I am so dead.

So dead, so dead.

I am now pinned down by something, it's fur in my face.

I think it might be a cat.

Grey fur.

And it stinks.

It is a cat's butt.

I'm being sat on.

The damn thing has been sitting on me so long, I surrendered.

I heard another meow, very familiar.

"Congratulations, Graypaw, you have finally succeeded in making prey surrender by sitting on them. Now move your huge butt!"

Fresh air, delicious fresh air flew into my nose.

Graypaw moved.

I saw an orange cat, the same on I saw half a month ago.

And another gray cat.

The last thing I before I blacked out was, "Graypaw, your butt may have stank too much. I think it's dead."


	6. Chapter 6

Chp5

Author's note: KEEP REVIEWING! YAY!

So, a cat **was** sitting on me. If Batwing knows of this, he'll never let me hear the end of it.

And since the orange tom said he thinks that I'm dead, I'll just pretend I am dead.

Maybe they'll let me go.

"Come on, you! Get up, we know you're not dead." A paw prodded me in the stomach.

Ah yes. I was still breathing.

_Note to self, practice playing dead in the apprentice's den until Skyteller is actually fooled by me._

_If I ever make it back, that is._

I open my eyes to find myself on the rocks between the borders of RiverClan and ThunderClan.

Sunningrocks.

"So. Bluestar thinks you're a prophecy from Star Clan, eh?" The orange tom, Firepaw asked me.

"Er, yeah. Why?" I asked, glaring at him.

If I'm going to be eaten, I might as well as insult him a bit first.

Firepaw shrugged, "I just wanted to say thanks."

"Oh. Well, errr, no problem." I never knew cats could be polite.

But then again, this one was definitely different from all the others I have seen in my life.

Somehow I knew that I can trust him.

"So I why am I here?" I asked, finally stopped looking around for an escape route in case that the grey tom might want me as a snack.

It does not mean that I'm completely letting my guard down.

"You helped me, and I will help you in return." Firepaw replied.

"I um, had a dream last night." He continued, shifting from paw to paw.

The gray tom laughed, then stopped when both me and Firepaw glared at him.

In my mouse-tribe, it was normal for us to have dreams, Skyteller receives dreams from Moonclan, where all our warrior ancestors thrives, all the time.

"So you are a foreteller. And a young one." I told him.

"You mean you believe him!?" the gray tom looked at me, his eyes wide.

Firepaw ignored him and continued, "Er, anyways, my dreams usually come true, so I think it will be good for you to know this. I had a dream last night, a voice was telling me, that you have to make a visit to a place called Silvercave, and that some one named Skyteller will bring you there.

You have to visit the TotemElder, or some one like that."

Hm. That's interesting.

The cats all know that there used to be a river flowing in the ravine, which is close to Thunderclan camp, but now it dried up.

Well, the river didn't really dry up, it went underground.

Ok, for those of you who don't know the forest the way us mice see it, let me tell you about it.

Mice are the prey of ThunderClan, fish is the prey of RiverClan, frogs and rats are the prey of ShadowClan and rabbits are the prey of WindClan.

We all have dug tunnels underground for our home.

Those who have broken the Warrior Code of Prey are exiled and sent to live on land permanently.

Those prey don't have shelter and they are the ones who get eaten by cats.

In other words, we prey decide how much the cats should eat.

Of course, we do come up to land to gather food sometimes, so cats don't always have to eat exiled animals.

Anyways, Silvercave is near the underground river of the ravine.

It's like Fourtrees and the Moonstone mixed together, except more magical.

There are four tunnels connected to the underground river, one for each clan/tribe.

Most of the tunnel is filled with water, we have to swim across to our gatherings and for our leaders to dream, and to receive 7 lives.

The medicine mouse provides us with herbs that enable us to swim underwater for long periods of time.

The tribe of fish won't need to bother.

Amways, underneath the underground river, there is a cave, called Silvecave.

It is where us prey go for a gathering.

There is no gravity, no air, no water.

It is the only place where fish can go without being in water and the only place in the river where we land prey go without the need to swim.

The clan leaders must go every quarter moon to share dreams with our ancestors.

They always bring their apprentices.

Which is where I come in Firepaw's dream.

But the TotemElder.

A legendary animal. It is watching us all the time and but can only be seen by us when it wants us to.

So how will I _see_ it?

A grumble from Greypaw's stomach brought me back to reality.

He was staring kind of hungrily at me.

Oh dear.

Firepaw sighed, "Go before he eats you, and don't forgot about my dream!"

Of course I won't. Quarter moon is tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chp7

Author's note: KEEP REVIEWING PEOPLE! Also I don't own warriors.

"Take this with you, Flamingnip." Skyteller dropped something by my paws.

We are at the edge of our territory, a few centimeters or so, there was water lapping up the tunnel.

This is one of the four routes to Silvercave.

It's not a gathering tonight, this is the time for Skyteller to dream with our ancestors who dwell on the moon.

"Er, it doesn't look very appetizing…." I muttered as I sniffed it.

"It's not meant to be. This is waterweed; it allows you to breath underwater." Skyteller retorted.

I sighed, bent down and stuffed the grass like herb into my mouth.

I tried hard to paste a smile onto my face, though the horrible bitterness in my mouth was killing me.

I was whisker high in water when I bit down, and started chewing.

"!#$#$#$#$#$#$#!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Lets not go into details.

All I can say is that, will it KILL Whitemoon, our medicine mouse, to add just a little nectar flower to this herb?

Anyways, I dived underwater, swimming strokes strongly with my limbs.

This is weird, I can really breath underwater! I sort of swallow the water, then expel it through my neck, and I get some oxygen this way.

I followed Skyteller's shiny white and gray coat through the muddy water.

At last, when I thought I might as well as turn into Frosty the Snowmouse, we arrived.

My head broke the surface of the water, and at once, I actually was lifted into the air!

I was lifted into the air!

I was lifted into the air!

I was lifted into the air!

I was- ok, I think you got that.

Now, why did that happen? Oh right, this is the place where all living creature are equal, where fish can breathe air, birds can walk, and mice can, well, float around, I suppose.

Anyways, the leader is supposed to sleep and dream, while the apprentice stands guard.

I looked to my left and saw that Skyteller was fast asleep and dreaming already.

I sat up straight, or tried to while I float around, and tried to keep my eyes open.

I yawned, my eyelids slowly closing in on me, " I must not sleep, I must not sleep."

Must not sleep.

Must not sleep.

Must sleep.

Must sleep now.

Must------zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	8. Chapter 8

Chp7

Author's note: KEEP REVIEWING!! THKS!

I won't be surprised if I wake up in a dream to see an ancient mouse dressed in white robes meditating on a futon mat.

Which is quite typical if you happen to be sleeping in a place where there is no gravity, water or anything, with your clan leader.

I won't be surprised at all.

Cause I _am _staring at an ancient mouse dressed in white robes meditating on a futon mat.

Probably he is the Totemelder.

But just to make sure, I asked him for his name.

"Yo, what's your name?"

"I am You." He replied. (A'N-ok, I know this part is a bit copyrighted.)

"Me?"

"No, You."

"Listen, you crazy old rat, I asked you for your name."

"I told you, I am You."

"No, what's your NAME? Are you deaf?"

"No, You is blind."

"ARGGGHHHHHH! Oh, wait, I get it. Your name is You."

"You has said that before."

"No I haven't! Oh, wait, yeah. So you're not the Totemelder?"

"Yes, You is."

"Er, isn't your name You?"

"You is my surname. You given name is Totemelder."

After digesting it for a while, I got the crazy rat's meaning.

"Er, did you tell Firepaw that I must come to see you?"

"Yes, You did. You have a prophecy."

"Er, what is it?"

" _Fire will help fire and save the clans._ That would be all. There is no need to do much yet, but the time will come when fire will help fire. Mean while, I want you to make friends with young Firepaw."

And THAT was ALL the crazy rat wanted to tell me? I came so far for THAT!

I must kill him before I fall asleep again!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ


	9. Chapter 9

Chp9

Author's note: I don't own warriors. KEEP REVIEWING PLSE!

So.

I'm back from the trip to Silvercave. I forgot to kill the Totemelder, but no worries, I'll kill him next time.

Anyways, Sharpnip, Lotusnip and I were on a hunting trip.

Insects and seeds would tremble in fear of me! HAHAHAHA!

Also, Sharpnip had found a peanut left over by the Twolegs, and was singing a peanut song.

"Found a peanut, found a peanut, found a peanut on the floor! 

Ate the peanut, ate the peanut, ate the peanut just now!

Got a stomachache, went to the medicine mouse just now!

Went to Moonclan (heavan), went to Moon Clan, went to Moon clan just now 

They won't take me, they won't take me, went the other way just now-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at him.

God, I hate the peanut song.

Sharpnip grinned evilly, "Wouldn't stop, wouldn't stop, wouldn't stopppp just now!"

He continued singing and I continued shouting.

Lotusnip sighed.

After five minutes, we stopped.

Where were we?

Damn. I think this was Shadowclan territory.

"We're lost!" Sharpnip said.

"SHHH!! Some cat is coming!" Lotusnip shushed him.

Sure enough, a yellow gray she cat with amber eyes walked by.

She looked starved.

Which meant we should be on extra alert.

But she walked past us, straight toward ThunderClan territory.

If we follow her, we won't get lost.

"Come on!" I whispered to the others and leapt out of our hiding place, straight after the she cat. "She can lead us back into our own territory!" I added.

After twenty minutes:

Ok, we were back into our own territory.

The she cat walked too fast for us, but we followed her scent.

And we also found an ant nest, which we destroyed and took the ants with us.

"MEOOOOOOOOW! MEOW! MEOW!" the she cat was yowling at some other cat, and the other cat was yelling back.

The other cat sounded familiar, I think I know him.

OH MY GOD! I did know him, its Firepaw!

And for some reason or other, I decided to help him.

Not the first time I've helped him now.

"Quick, follow their noise!" I dropped my bundle of ants and rushed forwards.

Lotusnip was crossly trying to retrieve all the ants that were running off, while Sharpnip followed me.

I was right, Firepaw was fighting with the yellow cat.

"An apprentice! Yellowfang likes…" The she cat, Yellowfang growled.

Firepaw was clawing Yellowfang like a lion clan cat, he didn't need help.

I will do something when he looked like he's losing.

Oh crap, he needed help. Yellowfang might be starving but she was still twice bigger than the younger cat.

"Here!" Sharpnip pushed something toward me.

I looked, and saw that my half brother had brought some sharp looking plants.

"Dewplant's thorns!" I exclaimed.

Those thorns can kill a mouse, and really weaken a cat.

Weaken a cat, that's it!

Without thinking, I picked up the thorn, jumped through the air, and rammed the thorn onto the she cat's butt.

Immediately, she sank to the ground.

Firepaw just stared in astonishment.

"What are you waiting for? Get on with it, and kill me." Yellowfang snarled.

Firepaw wouldn't need my help now.

"Lets go home." I told Sharpnip.


	10. Chapter 10

Chp10

Author's note: Tell me if I'm boring you or if you want more stuff in a chapter, I don't mind. KEEP REVIEWING!

The past few moons have been great, Firepaw was grateful I rammed a thorn into the she-cat's butt, but he wasn't happy about the fact that he now has to take care of her.

I meet him everyday, we go hunting together.

Sometimes Graypaw comes along too, and he only tried to eat me once.

I get along with Firepaw as well as a mouse can get along with a cat.

And right now, things aren't going that well.

Lotusnip's mother died a few days ago.

Us mice die easily, with our short life expectation and being eaten and all, so we're always prepared to lose the ones we love.

But Lotusnip is not taking it so well.'

I can just imagine her pain, I'll feel the exact same way if _she_ dies.

I look across the clearing, to see her sitting right below the exit of the tunnel, looking up wards through the hole at the sky.

The light from the moon and stars are shining down at her.

Her white fur is silver and so shiny, her eyes are sad but still glowing, reflecting the stars.

God, she is beautiful.

I get up from where I am , and sit next to her.

"Looking at the moon?" I ask softly.

"Yeah. I miss Rushingwater."

"Er, ahem, (coughcoughcough)" I start off, trying to be as sensitive as possible, and gathering the correct words to say.

"Sorry your mom got herself killed while hunting – no, I mean, sorry she died, no, that's not what I meant. . . "

"Its ok. I get what you mean. I appreciate it."

And somehow, by the way she looked at me, I knew I had to comfort her, and I knew what to say.

"Rushingwater was a great mouse. Our ancestors will honor her, and they will watch over you as well as her."

Lotusnip smiled for the first time in days.

Her smile made me feel as if the sun just came out, even though right now its 3o'clock in the morning.

"Thanks for accompanying me."

"You're welcome."

And that's when we edged closer.

And closer.

And closer…..

Wait, was that Firepaw and Graypaw coming from the distance?

Graypaw opened his mouth and yowled, "Spottedleaf is dead and Shadowclan has taken our kits!"

Firepaw added, "There will be war tonight, you have to help us!"

Me and Lotusnip sighed as we stood up.

Why me?

Why does Firepaw have to ruin that moment?

I hate my life.


	11. Chapter 11

Chp11

Author's note: KEEP REVIEWING!!!! LUV U ALL!!!

This wasthe second time I've been in ShadowClan territory.

This time, I'm with almost the whole of my mouseclan.

Graypaw and Firepaw are leading the way, they've just sent off a black cat with a tail that has a white tip.

Wonder what he had to do with this.

Whitestorm and some other cats are behind us.

"Mice are way better than cats, I mean-

"Do you want me to eat you?" A shecat, with brown fur, spat at my half brother, Sharpfang.

"Can we not argue about this?" I yelled at them while leaping over a branch.

"Fine." They agreed.

I looked at Lotusfang, who hadn't talked at all.

She's got this cold, furious and determined look so unlike her usual, gentle self.

All yes, her mother was killed by a ShadowClan cat.

She want revenge.

Graypaw suddenly skidded to a halt, and I slammed into his smelly butt.

Yet again.

"WHAT NOW????"

"Shh." Firepaw shushed us.

"Yellowfang and the ShadowClan elders are in the camp. They will signal us to attack. Any minute now."

And so, we just sat down, waiting like idiots.

I hope Firepaw's right to trust that old she cat, I thought, while popping a beetle from the ground into my mouth.

A cat yowled the battle cry from far, and I spat my beetle straight out onto Whitestorm's face.

"Watch it." He hissed as the other cats got up.

One by one we sprinted off again, towards the ShadowClan camp.

When I was in the clearing, the battle was in full action already.

Without thinking, I leaped onto a ginger she cat (A'N Russetfur).

She yowled, looked at her shoulder and her eyes widened.

I bet its hard to believe that such a tiny mouse like me have the strength to take such a chunk out of her shoulder.

Enraged, she leapt at me.

I skirted and dashed, her paws can't even touch me.

Similar things are happening all around the clearing, compared to the cats, us mice are like poetry in motion.

The rogues are losing, I see.

Lotusfang is doing fine, that cat is not match for her.

Wait, what's Batwing doing?

Batwing, what the hell are you doing?

He lunched himself into the air, flying down towards Lotusfang, in position to push her into the cat's paws.

"NO! Lotusfang, looked out!" I sprint towards her, but a cat block my way.

I bit into his fur, and sending him screaming off.

By the time I could see, Lotusfang was unconscious.

"Get off her!" I shrieked at the cat, who was getting ready to eat her.

I leaped across the 2 meters I was away from the unconscious Lotusfang. That made the cat gasp in surprise and fear.

I bared my sharp canines at her, and as if on cue, she ran off.

The bent down next to Lotusfang, and it was as if the battle scene had frozen.

All that mattered was Lotusfang. She was lying on the ground in an awarkard position.

She was breathing, but no matter how many times I nudged her, she won't wake up.

"Lotusfang! Please, please wake up! I'm begging you! Please, I love you!"

She didn't respond, didn't do anything but breath and lie there.


	12. Chapter 12

Chp12

Author's note: HI! I don't own warriors! And keep reviewing! THKS!

"I would like young Flamingfang and Sharpfang to come and give a speech to the clan!" Skyteller yowled from The Pit.

It was moonset and we had just won the battle with Shadowclan.

Me and Sharpfang were hailed as heroes, while Lotusfang…was in the medicine mouse's den.

I don't know whats wrong with her or how she's doing, the clan surrounded me the moment we entered our camp.

Sharpfang and I cautiously walked to the middle of The Pit, with the eyes of 20 mice staring at us.

I nudged Sharpfang in front of me.

"Go on, give a speech. You can say anything you want." Skyteller encouraged.

Sharpfang's eyes widened.

"_Anything?_" he gasped as if he was a mouslet who was standing in front a mountain sized cheese.

I shook my head and faked slicing a claw across my neck, but Skyteller didn't take heed my advice.

"Sure, anything!" he said.

I was now squeezing my throat, shaking my head and desperately waving my paws and jumping behind Sharpfang like Donkey from _Shrek_.

"YES! HAR HAR HA HAHH!!!" Sharpfang gave a crazy laugh.

Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no.

Please not one of his random songs.

"Alright, Mouseclan! I'm going to sing a song and you guys can sing it with me!" He shouted.

All of our clan squeaked their agreement and nodded eagerly.

"Its fat, its round,

It bounces on the ground!

Its YOUR MUUMMM!"

He shouted, and the rest of the clan joined in.

"ITS FAT! ITS ROUND!

IT BOUNCES ON THE GROUND!

ITS YOUR MUUUUUMM!

ITS FAT! ITS ROUND!

IT BOUNCES ON THE GROUND!

ITS YOUR MUUUUUMM!

ITS FAT! ITS ROUND!

IT BOUNCES ON THE GROUND!

ITS YOUR MUUUUUMM!"

I turned to see Skyteller looking faint.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked him.

"Ye..yeah."

He didn't look ok, but I reckon whatever I ask him now, he won't hear it and would just say yes.

"Hey, can I go visit Lotusfang?"

"Yes."

See, I told you!

So I squeezed through the crowd of singing mice and headed for the medicine mouse's den.

They changed song when I was almost halfway there.

"_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
I think I did it again  
I made you believe we're more than just friends  
Oh baby  
It might seem like a crush  
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious  
'Cause to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Oh baby, baby  
__Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent!!"_

I wonder where Sharpfang get these songs from, I mutter as I entered the den.

Whitemoon looked up, and from her face, I knew something was wrong.

"I can't wake her! She's in a coma, I don't know what to do! Her heartbeat is too slow and still slowing down."

She said desparately.

Though I was panicking on the inside, I tried to calm Whitemoon.

"I know you are doing your best, Whitemoon. You are the best medicine mouse we've had." I assured her.

She looked starled, probably because these words should have come from a wise clan leader, not a young apprentice.

Frankly, I scared myself too.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked her.

Within seconds, she regained her dignity and aura of a medicine mouse.

"Yes, I would like you to help me find some bloodthistle, you know what they look like?"

"The tall purple things with furry red flowers?"

"Yes. They wouldn't wake Lotusfang but it will help keep her alive."

"Sure, I'll go get some."


	13. Chapter 13

Chp13

Author's note: YEAH! THE STATS THING HAS FINALLY GONE TO 1000! THK YOU!!

"No. Not going to happen." I told Skyteller yet again.

"It is time for your warrior naming. And your half brother as well." He repeated.

"But what about Lotusfang?" I asked.

"She is in a coma, Flamingfang. She can't be a warrior. The bloodthistle Whitemoon fed her is keeping her alive, but there's no way she can wake again."

Then, quietly, he added, "She can never be a warrior, Flamingfang."

"Well, I will wait for her, I'll wait forever if necessary! I won't be a warrior without her!"

"You are of great value to the clan, apprentice! You can't spend your life in the Whitemoon's den waiting for Lotusfang! Why are you being so _foolish_?"

Skyteller raised his voice towards the end.

"I have to wait for her. No one else in this entire freaking clan cares about her. Her mother is dead! I'm the only one she's got left! I don't see _you _being any use!"

Maybe I shouldn't have said the last bit.

Suddenly, Skyteller's shoulders drooped.

He looked older than I've ever seen him.

Skyteller is Lotusfang's father, and though he rarely spoke to her, he must have still been devastated to hear that his daughter was dying.

And then, I understood something else.

My new found powers that has told Whitemoon what to do, its working again.

I saw, that Skyteller won't last long, and he knew that, and Whitemoon knows that.

He wants me to be a warrior because he wants me to be the next leader.

Skyteller told Batwing that, and I knew he did something to Lotusfang.

Batwing harmed her so to stop me from being a warrior and then the leader.

He

Will

Pay.

I took a deep breath.

"Skyteller, when will my ceremony be?"

The look of happiness in his eyes was unbearable.


	14. Chapter 14

Chp14

Author's note: Sorry I took so long, I was going to write, but then a virus came to my computer. And this is my mom's computer. Does anyone know which Anti-virus software can get rid of a virus named Trojan.Adclicker?? I know Norten Anti Virus doesn't work. But anyways, keep reviewing! Thank you! XD

So guess what.

I wasn't named Flaming-something.

Skyteller wanted to change the warrior code a bit, since I'm different

And you guys have to call me Flamechaser now.

Batwing and half the mice here are jealous of my cool warrior name.

But that's not what's important now.

Right now, I have to get Spottedfur to stop being pissed at me, and stop being such an emo.

Yep, the first thing I'm gonna do as a warrior is to make things right with Spottedfur.

I went to the food pile and plucked out a worm.

Silently, I approached the mentor of Lotusfang, also the deputy now that Greyfur's dead.

She was sitting by herself in a deserted corner of the warrior's den. Her fur was dirty and tangled, her tail thin and bear. I couldn't see her face, and didn't want to see those hallow eyes, which accuses me, and makes me feel guilty.

'Here. You should eat." I told her, dropping the worm down, then backing a respectful distance from her.

"Go away." She refused to look at me.

"I'm sorry Spottedfur."

"Damn right you should be! But what use is 'sorry'? It wouldn't bring my apprentice back! She's gone, AND IT"S YOUR **cough cough, HACK HACK, COUGH** fault!"

Her voice broke off at the end, ruining the 'angry and hostile' effect.

"Please eat, Spottedfur! Look, forget about the Lotusfang thing, you must eat! You are the clan deputy, we need you!"

"Forget? Forget? Half bred,, I cannot! It is my fault too, and our ancestors on the moon will never let me forget! I can see them, shadows in the corners, shadows in my sleep, they won't let me forget! They are calling me to them! Dieing won't be bad, it'll make me forget! I want to die! Now get the hell away from me! GO! GO AND DON"T COME AGAIN!"

She started laughing crazily, and slowly, I backed away. He maniac laugher followed me and echoed inside my head.

Later on:

God dang it, I was cornered.

"Well, hello Flamingfang." Darktail muttered.

"My name, is Flamechaser!"

"_My name is Flamechaser!"_ Batwing mocked in a squeaky girl voice.

He, Darktail and Yellowfur formed a circle around me.

I summoned, well, leadership skills or whatever skill it's called.

"Move aside. Move aside now, or I won't be merciful to your skinny little butts."

Darktail and Yellowfur looked bewildered.

"No." Batwing's eyes glittered, and he spread his wings out.

"Fine. Get your ass kicked." I growled. I wasn't in a civil mood today, that's for sure.

I launched at Batwing, aiming for his wings.

I torn at the slimy skin, and we rolled on the forest floor, screeching and biting.

Skyteller's fighting skills worked very well, and I would have seriously injured that loser had not Darktail and Yellowfur pulled me off.

"Get OFF ME!" I growled, and my rat like muscles flipped them both over.

Their heads knocked against pebbles (Pebbles are big for mice), and they were unconscious.

Batwing taunted me. "It's your fault Lotusfang's in a coma! And now she will die!"

"NO, IT"S YOUR FAULT!" I roared, images of him getting ready to push Lotusfang into the paws of that cat flashed in my mind.

I leaped, pinning him down.

I would have torn his throat and killed him, but a wail rose from the camp, some distance aways.

"There is a disease in the forest! Mice, come back quickly from your patrols!" That was Skyteller.

"It's blackcough! Spottedfur is dead! Lotusfang is ill!" Whitemoon wailed.

Alarm shot through me. I hissed in the ear of the traitor under me, "Mark my words, you'll pay for Lotus fang's condition. I will kill you."

Then, I rushed towards the camp at full speed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chp15

I barged past a row of ferns that protected out camp and the two mouse guards.

"Lotusfang!" I stormed into the medicine mouse's den.

It smelt of blackcough, and sick mice's were raising their heads with effort to see what's going on.

"Lotusfang!" I shaking her, but Whitemoon pushed me aside.

"Enough, Flamechaser. Your cries will not help her, it will only wake the other sick mice."

"How is she?"

"Dieing."

"Well, help her then!"

"Flamechaser, there is no medicine to wake her, and there is also no medicine for blackcough!"

"WHAT? I thought there was catmint??"

"There was some near the river last leafbare, but now they are gone."

"Gone??"

"Yes." Whitemoon sighed. "Catmint is a rare plant. We have always depended on it to treat blackcough in leafbare. The river bank will never grow catmint again. We will have to place the lives of these mice in the hands of our ancestors."

"But…but….she will live, right?" I asked, despearate.

"Yes." But the look in Whitemoon's eyes told me a different story.

"Tell the truth." I commanded, my tone changing.

"She…won't last the night without the catmint." Whitemoon stammered under my gaze.

And without a word, I charged out of the den, out of the camp, running blindly.

She won't die! She CAN"T DIE! I wouldn't let her die.

And if, just if she does…I'll go with her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chp16

Author's note: hihi! Love ya for yah reviews!

To streamheart: yep, he's going to find Fireheart. Thanks for reviewing!

"Hold him still!"

"Damn it, I CAN"T!"

And I struggled in Skyteller and Stonetail's grip.

I probably would have fling them across the camp like flies if I wanted to.

Not that I cared anymore.

"One sec! I have to stick the poppy seed down his throat!" Whitemoon looked murderous, holding a pawful of poppy seeds, panting hard.

I let her stick it down my throat.

And in a matter of seconds, the tranquilizing chemicals from the seeds seeped into my system.

I closed my eyes.

Ahhhh, the sweet nothingness of oblivion, of sleep…

Uh oh. Looks like I won't be getting any sleep after all.

I knew this was a dream.

I stood up anyways. "Well, hello, Totemelder. Long time no annoy."

"You is here, so deal with it."

Ah yes, his last name was You.

"You, you know, I find you a nutty idiot, and damn annoying!"

"Takes one to know one."

I almost killed him on the spot. But I figured he's got some kind of cure for the disease or maybe a solution.

"Hey, there's this disease in my clan, and also, Lotusfang is in a coma."

"I know the situation." He told me.

"Well, HELP! Whitemoon can't find a remedy to cure the mice! WHY???"

"Cause she's blonde?"

"Old sap, NOT a time for jokes now." I growled.

"Fine, no jokes. Remember the prophecy You said last time?"

"No."

Totemelder sighed, and said it word by word, as if I'm a doofus or something. "_Fire- will- help- fire- and- save- the- clans."_

Ah. That one.

"Well?" I was waiiitttingggg.

"Well what?"

"Well, YOU GOTTA EXPLAIN IN DETAIL!"

"That's not how prophecy's work."

"PLEASE!" Moonclan damn this mouse, I thought. "PLEASE!!! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT IT MEANS! THE CLAN NEEDS TO KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!"

Totemelder stuck his tongue out at me, "HAHA! I know the meaning, but you don't, so RUB IT IN YOUR FACE! RUB IT IN UR FACE! HEHEHEEHHEH!"

&#&

And that was when I woke up swearing the censored words above in frustration.

After lots of verbal abuse towards poor old Whitemoon who happened to be sitting there at that moment, I screamed at her, "Do you know what the hell does the prophecy 'fire will help fire and save the clans' mean? CUASE I DON"T HAVE A FREAKIN IDEA!"

She blinked, then scratched her –OMG-platinum blond fur.

"The only prophecy I've heard about fire is 'fire alone can save our clan'."

"That one's about Firepaw." I snapped.

"OH OH OH OH! OH MY GOD! IT"S ABOUT FIREPAW!"

"What about Firepaw?"

"I HELPED HIM! I HELPED HIM! Fire will help fire and save the clans! THAT'S IT!" I was hyper again, but I don't care, "SO HE CAN HELP ME!

"THANK YOU WHITEMOON!"

And I was out the medicine mouse's den, crashing straight through the barely repaired camp entrance.


	17. Chapter 17

Chp17

Author's note: Hihi! Keep reviewing u guys! THK YOU SO MUCH FOR DEE REVIEWS! FINALLY, 50 reviews and above! LOVE YAH ALL!

"Firepaw! FIREPAW!"

One of my paws were bleeding, and my lungs burnt. That stupid ginger cat can run fast.

"DAMN IT! STAND THERE AND WAIT FOR ME!!!"

He didn't hear me. Firepaw leapt over a bramble bush.

Cursing, I backed down a few feet, and charged with all my might at the bush.

I fought at the leaves. "Mother fu cker!" I screamed as it tore at my pelt.

I decided to double back, but I couldn't. I didn't know which way was out anyways.

I tore and tore at the bramble bush, and finally, I came through……the way I came.

That was when I noticed that the bramble was just sitting in the middle of a patch of flat ground.

I could have just circled around it.

God knows why I'M not a blonde.

Not offense to Whitemoon or anything.

"FIREPAW! WHERE ARE YOU! WHERE-OOF!"

"Gerroff me!" I squeaked.

"Oh, sorry." The cat backed off.

It was Firepaw. "Sorry!" he repeated, "I thought you were a porcupine."

I spat out a mouthful of thorns.

"Very funny, Firepaw."

"It's Fireheart."

"And I'm Flamechaser. Totemelder asked me to come. Said fire will help fire and save the clans."

"Um, so what would that mean?" he said like the dumb cat he is.

Lotusfang was dying, I don't want to waste time, so I grabbed him by the neck, and stood as tall as I could.

"It means that it's your turn to help me now, pussycat!"

"Um how?? Why do you need help?"

"My clan's got blackcough and the catmint on the lake's gone!"

Fireheart picked up the – guess what - catmint from where he dropped it to speak to me.

"I have to save most for Bluestar, but you can have some."

"THANK YOU!" I _kissed_ him, then pushed him aside. I was just so relieved and thankful.

"Ew, what's the matter with you?" he spat, wiping his muzzle.

I plucked a couple of catmint from the pile, they were bigger than me.

"Thank you! And if you see a mouse with black wings, feel free to eat him!" I called as I left.

My clan's camp is extremely close to the Thunderpath. As I was approaching it, Totemelder's voice boomed in my head, "STOP HER!"

I halted. "Stop who?"

"The grey cat!"

"WHAT THE HELL? THERE IS NO GREY CAT!" I screamed in frustration.

"On the thunderpath."

I peeped out cautiously from under a bush.

Mice hate Thunderpaths as much as cats.

And sure enough, there was a small grey cat, standing there frozen on the Thunder path.

There was also a tabby with large front claws and a scarred muzzle, his back was facing me.

A monster was approaching. Obviously the grey she-cat was too young and too scared to know what to do.

Why wasn't the other cat helping her?

"BITE THE TABBY!" Totemelder roared, just as that cat with the scarred muzzled reached forwards to push the grey cat.

Images of Batwing pushing Lotusfang flashed in my mind.

The tabby with the large front claws obviously wanted to murder her.

"NO!" I cried, "I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!"

I rushed forwards, and sank my fangs as hard as I could into the tabby's tail.

"TAKE THAT, YOU BASTARD!"

He yowled and screeched.

But even though I stopped the tabby, I could not save the she-cat.

I watched in horror as she got knocked down by the monster.

"No! How the monster do this to her?" I whispered.

"RUN!" Totemelder's voice again.

Without hesitation, I picked up the catmint stalks and ran.

It's not that I listen to Totemelder, just that he was right, if I didn't run, the tabby would try to kill me as well.

But my heart was heavy as I abandoned the she-cat.

Why couldn't I save her? I thought.

"You did. You saved her life. If you didn't bite the tabby, she would be dead." Totemelder said.

"SHE'S ALREADY DEAD, DAMN IT!"

"No. She'll live. But her leg is injured."

"Whatever, I still have to save Lotusfang." I put the she-cat out of my mind.

**Later:**

I entered the underground camp once more.

"NO!" Yellowfur leap in front of me, "Don't break entrance way again!" he screamed.

I looked at the row of ferns.

Ah, poor Yellowfur must have been fixing it again.

"Ok." I picked up the catmint stalks, and I squeezed through the small hole in the row of ferns.

Unfortunately, the catmint stalks were…somewhat longer than me.

The row of ferns collapsed.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SON OF A BITC H!" Yellowfur howled.

"Sorry!' I called after him I as rushed to Whitemoon's den.

I dropped the catmint down.

"Oh, god, you found them! This is great!" Whitemoon was ecstatic.

"Yeah, this was all I could get from Fireheart. Is it enough?" I asked anxiously.

"More than enough." Than she continued.

"Flamechaser, I got a prophecy. Something bad is going to happen soon. I don't know what it is, but it involves you, and it's REAL bad."


	18. Chapter 18

Chp 18

Whitemoon closed her eyes, and shuddered, as if she could _see_ the prophecy.

Which, maybe, she could…

In a hoarse voice, she told me, "_Blood overcomes kinship, corrupted violates innocent, truth shall not overcome lies unless evil exiles good._"

"So how does it have to do with me?" I was shaken inside, but with those divine, haha, DIVINE leadership abilities, I managed a calm composure.

"Moon-clan told me it has to do with you."

Ah.

"And there is another prophecy as well." Whitemoon said.

"Do tell."

"_Traitorous be hidden forever, should the sleeping one not wake_"

"But the second won't be coming anytime soon, so don't worry." Whitemoon told me.

"Ok, I'll focus on the first one." I took a deep breath. "Why would evil exile good? And if it did, how can truth be told? WHAT THE HELL? How does it have to do with me? And what about Lotusfang? Her problem's not even solved yet-

Whitemoon put her tail on my shoulder. "Rest steady, Flamechaser. I need to put some poultice on your wounds."

Ah yes, the wounds from leaping into a bramble bush after that ginger fur ball.

I winced and tried not to squeal as Whitemoon put something that smelt like feet on my wounds.

When she finished, I was about to start my rant again, but Whitemoon stopped me. "Go to the warrior's den and catch some sleep. You look half dead."

"That's an order." She added.

I didn't even GET to protest, I grumbled as I left the medicine mouse's den.

I muttered a hello to the newest mouslings of the nursery. Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce them.

**(A'N: Technically, **_**I**_** forgot to introduce them, but I'll just blame Flamechaser for it. XD!)**

There's Foxfang, who has ginger fur exactly like me. Then there's Dolpinfang and Dawnfang.

They were great kits.

I grabbed a beetle from the food pile, and my temper got gradually worse as I listened to a couple of apprentices gossip about how Batwing is now deputy.

Yep, that furry excuse for a mouse is now the deputy.

God, if he becomes the leader when Skyteller dies, we'll…well, we'll be scratching and eating each other's fleas like baboons.

I gobbled down the bettle, then placed my head between my paws, trying to get some badly needed sleep.

Batwing came up next to me, and hissed in my ear, "Be careful, little Flamingnip, I'm not finished with you. You'll end like Lotusfang. I'll make sure of it."

I didn't bother to open my eyes, was too tired.

I growled back, "_You_ be careful, I'll tear out your spine and beat you with it. That I can promise."

Much later:

"FIGHT! Thunderclan's helping Windclan against Riverclan and Shadowclan!" Longfur and his patrol charged into the camp shouting.

As usual, they barreled over the row of ferns.

We fell silent and all watched with extreme interest, as Yellowfur slowly, slowly, kneeled over.

His eyes filled with tears, and soon, he was crying on full force.

He bent over the fallen ferns, like, like… like a queen morning her dead son.

"NOOOOOOOOO! Fred, FRED, don't die, please! NO! Please, I beg you, don't leave me! I need you! I love you! NOO Wake up, WAKE UP!"

Yellowfur sobbed.

"Fred?" Batwing asked.

"They don't last long, do they?" Waterwing muttered.

"Will you name the next one George?" Skyteller inquired.

Yellowfur collapsed entirely, the ground soaked with his tears.

"He's nuts." Batwing murmured, and our attention went back to the patrol again.

A'N: Hope ya enjoyed it! Next chapter, the evil things in my prophecy will start to unfold. Hope ur liking the story so far! Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Chp 19

Author's note: Don't worry, the story won't drag on forever. I do have a nice plot, ya knoe… Anywayz, plseplseplse review!

"Flamechaser!"

"Yes Skyteller." I immediately answered.

"I want you to practice leading the clan into battle." He said. For some reason that got me excited. Ok, now, what to do, hmmm

Before I could do a thing, Batwing spoke. "But I am the deputy!"

"I'd like Flamechaser to practice his leadership skills." Skyteller said.

Batwing snorted. "Leadership skills? He has no skills. I am the deputy, and I should lead!"

"Well, Batwing, I am the LEADER of the clan, so I will tell you what to do. And I say that Flamechaser practice leading this time." Skyteller lashed his tail, he was annoyed.

Batwing was clearly unsatisfied.

"But I haven't had a chance to lead yet. He is less helpless than a mousling!" Batwing raised his voice.

"Silence, Batwing. No more of this." Skyteller spoke, and this time it was an order.

I have to admit, that mini conflict got me nervous. "Er, er," I stammered.

"See! He can't do anything! Look, I'll lead! Ok, now-

"I will do it." My voice was not loud, but it was hard as steel.

"I want Sharpfur, Longfur, Rushingwater, Stonetail, Wingride….

I called out the names one by one.

"….And er, Skyteller, would you like to come?" I asked.

"Sure."

Trying to be the fair and wise 'leader', I called out, 'And Batwing too.", then leapt towards the clan entrance. He shouldered me as I passed.

Carefully, we stepped over the still unconscious body of Yellowfur, and then ran as fast as we can towards the where the battle was taking place.

I seriously regretted taking Sharpfur with us. My dear old brother had every one singing 'Ninety nine bundles of cheese on the wall". Skyteller shot me a look full of daggers as Wingride actually asked if he'd like to sing too. I had to chuckle.

Our territory was pretty close to Windclan's, we got there pretty fast.

"Alright, we need to split into 3 groups. Skyteller, lead 6 mice to get rid of Shadowclan. Redclaw, lead 5 and help Windclan. I'll take 5 mice too and get rid of Riverclan. Let's go, go go!" I shouted.

Wingride, Stonetail, Rushingwater, Sharpfur and Longfur followed me into the bush. I passed Fireheart, who was fighting a rather big tabby.

He was losing. "YO! You, the fat one with the long front claws over there!" I yelled to the cat with a scarred muzzle to Fireheart's left. "Help him!"

He looked so stunned he just stood there and stared. Fireheart pushed of the tabby.

"Guys, go for their legs, trip them!" I yelled to the mice.

I leapt and dodged between the legs of a cat with leopard spots. She was a dang good fighter. Maybe a leader.

Finally, I had her on the ground. I gave the she-cat a hard nasty bite on her neck, not enough to kill her.

It was a hard battle, but Thunderclan and Windclan won. I was glad. Strangely, I did not see Batwing fighting at all. That is weird. Actually, I did not see him even coming with us.

As our clan gathered in the undergrowth, I nudged Redclaw, who lead one of the three teams.

"Did you take Batwing with you?" I asked.

"No. Maybe Skyteller did." He frowned and replied.

"Oh. Ok, I'll ask him."

Skyteller turned. "Did someone say my name?"

"Me." Redclaw said.

"Skyteller, did you take Batwing with you?" I asked.

"No. Didn't he go with you?"

A pang of alarm went through me. Something was wrong here.

Alarm made me alert, and suddenly, I caught a trace of…a…smell, a smell no mice can catch unless they deliberately search for it. Maybe it was my imagination.

Wait! There it is again! I did not imagine-

"Flamechaser, are you ready? We are going back." Skyteller said.

"O, er, I er, have to make dirt, I'll catch up with you." I made an excuse. "Alright, hurry." Skyteller flicked his tail.

When the clan left, I sniffed the air again. That smell, _the_ smell, it was still there.

Following the scent, I stopped in front of a bush.

Slowly, I peeled the brambles out of the way.

When I saw what was behind it, I froze with horror, hardly daring to breathe.

For behind the bush, were bodies of dead rat babies.

**Author's note: Ha, I'll leave you on a cliffhanger! Please review guys! Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chp20

**Author's note: Yay! Finally, 60 reviews! WAHOOOO! Thks you people! And keep the reviews going man! THKS!**

Oh, my god. Rat babies. Dead rat babies. They had bite marks and fur caught in their claws. They were murdered.

Thoughts, feelings, ideas, rang through my head so fast I couldn't keep up. I felt like, like a patched up hallow ball trying to keep everything in it together.

"Wrong…

not done…

couldn't be….

weren't supposed to…

no…

wrong…" all I could do was stammer and come with incomprehensible words.

Mice, do not kill each other. Not their own species, not hamsters, rats, rodents of any kind. A mouse sticks the Code. If one kills another rodent, by accident or on purpose, he would sentence HIMSELF to exile.

To kill a LITTER of rat BABIES…it was like….a mouse walking around without a head or something.

No, more like twenty mice walking around without heads.

I was so shocked. Just SO shocked.

The rat babies had Mouseclan's scent on them. Which means that someone in the clan did it.

Batwing!

That was the first name that came to my brain.

But his scent was NOT on the dead babies. So he did not do it.

However Batwing was evil, I do not believe he would kill rat babies.

I'm sure he did something to Lotusfang, but then, he didn't actually KILL her, and Lotusfang is not a mousling.

I don't think Batwing did it.

But it was someone from Mouseclan. I do not recognize the scent.

That, is strange.

What is stranger is that one of the babies had ginger fur caught in its claws. A ginger coloured mouse from Mouseclan murdered them. But I am the only ginger mouse. This is so weird.

Then I remembered that I had to catch up with the clan before they think something weird happened and circled back.

I'll come back some days later to bury these poor babies.

And I won't tell any of my clan, or whoever the murder is will be warned.

And they'll think I did it, with the ginger fur caught in the dead babies' claws and all.

I need to get back to my clan. And there is still Lotusfang to worry about. God, why is she not getting well?

I hate this world.

**Later:**

I stepped over Yellowfur's still unconscious body, careful not to trip over his tail. I picked up a worm and brought it towards the nursery den.

"Hey, Foxfang! Dawnfang and Dolphinfang!" I called as I stalked into the nursery. Talking with the mouslings will help me distress, I think.

They were curled up within their moss nest, warm and rested. Their eyes lit up when they saw me.

"Hi Flamchaser!"

"Make way for the great warrior!" Dolphinfang mock bowed before me. I laughed. I was right, mouslings can help me distress.

"Here, you guys must be hungry." I pushed the mouth watering worm in front of them.

"Oh. Actually we're not too hungry…

I looked at Dawnfang in surprise. They were always hungry. No matter what.

"But you haven't been eating since this morning," I exclaimed, "Are you sure?"

They exchanged a look. I did not like that. "No, we're full," They said, "And sleepy." Foxfang added, yawning.

They did look tired. "Ok. I'll eat the worm than. See ya."

"Bye Flamechaser!" They called as I headed towards the entrance, the worm still wriggling in my jaws. They were a bit strange today, but I was so tired after the battle and finding out about the rat babies, I don't care.

I flopped down in the warrior's den, kicking Sharpfur out of my way. The other warriors complained as they all got squashed in a corner.

I felt like being a spoiled mouslings today, so I took up, like, half the space of the warrior's den, enjoyed my mouse, then went to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Chp 21

**Author's note: Yay, thks for reviewing! Luv ya all! And I'm trying to make each chapter longer so this story won't have like, 2000 chapters in the end. Anyways, keep the reviews going! **

**Ps: does anyone know how to get rid of a virus called 'Trojan Pandex'? PPLSE! I NEED HELP!**

"Hey, dude, Flamechaser, get up!" Sharpfur nudged me. I lifted my heavy eyelids, struggling my way into consciousness. His whiskers were twitching, he looked…hyperactive as always, I suppose.

"Skyteller's gonna name you the second deputy!" he crowed in excitement.

If you don't think _that _sentence was weird, you should turn back and read it again.

It's like this, folks, Mouseclan has different rules than cats. We usually have two deputies and one leader. When the leader dies, the two deputies will be judged by the clan.

Usually, their talents and quality results in a tie, so the two mice would have to fight, often to the death, and the winner gets to be leader.

Our clan hasn't had two deputies cause there wasn't enough warriors, they were all apprentices, and one deputy always seemed to be dying off.

Hmm. If Skyteller dies, that means I get to beat the crap out of Batwing.

"That's great." I said to Sharpfur as I stretched and got up. My muscles felt sore, because of the battle, and because of the cold, we were way into leafbare now.

"Come on, you should clean yourself, the ceremony begins at moonrise." Sharpfur told me.

**Many days later:**

"Alright, what's the deal now?" Icefur plucked 2 quarreling mouslings off each other.

"She did it!" Dolphinfang and Dawnfang shrieked as one. Icefur sighed.

It's been a week since the battle with Riverclan and I was a deputy. The mouslings have been…acting weird.

They won't eat, or rarely ate, yet they did not lose weight.

In fact, they were growing at an amazing rate, they were the size of apprentices now.

They grew that much in ONE WEEK. That, scares me.

And they're so violent now days, they were always quarreling, Foxfang even got so worked up he snapped at an elder.

They were also surprisingly strong, I was play fighting with them the other day, and Dolphinfang gave me this H-U-G-E bruise. I wish you could see it.

I wonder what's wrong with them.

And you know what? I went back to bury the rat babies, but they were gone! I searched everywhere but I couldn't find them.

I was too busy with my deputy work anyways to care.

Here's what happened on my first day of being deputy:

-Flashback-

First day of deputy:

Me: Skyteller, what do I have to do now?

Skyteller: Ok, here is your duties: Wake up at 5 before sunrises to meet night patrol, ask night patrol for any news, lead the dawn patrol, when you finish the dawn patrol, report to me, organize the midday patrol, organize the hunting patrols, lead a hunting patrol, help train some other warrior's apprentice, feed the elders, feed the queens, visit the nursery and report to me about the kits, battle training, stalking techniques, help Whitemoon gather herbs, organize the evening patrol, lead an evening patrol, sleep at 12 midnight.

Me: WHAT?

Skyteller: Like it or lump it.

Me: It's not fair! What does Batwing have to do?

Skytelller: Batwing? Batwing wakes up at 3 at dawn to do the night patrol, wait for news by you from the dawn patrol, report to me, do the midday patrol, report to me about the midday patrol, lead a hunting patrol, train an apprentice, teach battle training and hunting training, make sure the fresh kill pile is full, feed the elders, feed the quee-

Me: OKOK! I GET IT!

-End of flashback-

This moment:

"FLAMECHASER! I NEED YOU IN MY DEN!"

I sighed. I didn't move, just flopped down on the spot.

"FLAMECHASER! IT"S ABOUT LOTUSNIP!"

My head perked up and…

Author's note: HAHA, I'll leave u guys on a cliffhanger! Plse Review!


	22. Chapter 22

Chp22

Author's note: After this chapter, things are about to get quick quick quick! Yahhhhh! (time for something fun) And by the way, I am posting stories on my blog, the links in my profile, I put a story, or maybe stories, on stuff that's not FANfiction. PLSEPLSEPLSEPLSE comment! THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

"Coconut!"

"YOUR MUM!"

"Coconut!"

"YOUR MUM!"

"COOOOCOOOONUUUTTT!"

"YOURRRRRR MUMMMMMMM!"

"COCONUT COCONUT COCONUT!"

"YOUR MOM YOUR MOM YOUR MUM!"

"COCO-

"SHUT UP!" I shouted at a quarrelling Sharpfur and Longpelt. I pushed Longpelt aside, forgetting my strength, and sent him flying. I leapt past them into Whitemoon's den.

Inside, Lotusnip was twisting and turning, shouting incomprehensible words.

She was more alive then I've ever seen her. I turned to Whitemoon. She looked at me with a mixture of despair, horror and sorrow. "What?" I questioned.

"I think it's time…we…let her go." She said.

"What? What do you mean?" I whispered.

"The bloodnestles and herbs and everything temporarily stimulates her body and keeps her alive."

"So?"

"You know what." She said almost gently.

"You mean we pull the plug and give up!?" I snapped. I think something inside of me broke just then. Something snapped.

"Yes. Pull…the plug. I'm really really sorry, Flamechaser, but she's given up on herself!"

"What gave up? She's ok! She's actually speaking for the first time in…I don't know!"

"No…this shows that the herbs are no longer working. Her brain has lost control, it's lost its grip. She's screeching incomprehensible words, she's fronting in the mouth, and look, around her paws there are spidery like cracks. These are all certain signs that she's going to die. I am a medicine mouse and I-

"YOU DON"T KNOW ANYTHING! I WON"T LET HER DIE! NOT WHEN SHE"S STILL GOT A BREATHE LEFT!"

Mice were gathering around the den entrance from the commotion.

"Flamechaser, please calm down!' Whitemoon said desperately, "Don't you see? Moonclan never meant her to live, her ancestors wished her to join them, that's why a cat was sent to make her fall and hit her head! The stars have spoken that she is not to live past that battle!"

"MOONCLAN MEANT FOR HER TO LIVE! Our ancestors didn't send a cat to kill her, it wasn't their will! I saw it, Batwing did it! Listen, she's even shouting 'Batwing, batwing' every so often!"

And sure enough, Lotusnip was screaming her murder's name every now and then.

Outside, the mice's pelts bristled. I don't think they liked their senior warrior being challenged by me, a junior warrior.

"Flamechaser, Batwing is a loyal clan warrior through and through; he did not and would never try to harm Lotusnip. We have to let her go now, better for her to die then suffer needless pain alive-

I lost it.

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE FU CK UP!" I shouted, leaping away from her, "I DON"T CARE ABOUT OUR ANCESTORS-

The mice gasped. They were stunned.

"I DON"T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING! I WON"T GIVE UP ON HER, SHE WON"T DIE, BATWING, BATWING DID IT! I'M TELLING YOU-

My voice broke, and suddenly I just couldn't take it anymore. There's too much pressure on me, and with all those deputy duties, I hadn't sleep for nights. And now Lotusnip's dieing. I needed, needed to be alone.

I turned, rushed out of the den, smashing away a line of new born baby mouslings. They wailed where they landed on the ground. Dawnflight hissed at me, and I snarled back. Shocked, the queen fell back.

Skyteller was out somewhere on a patrol or something. Perhaps my old mentor might have been able to calm me if he's been here. Perhaps.

I charged into the forest, branches and weeds tore at my fur, but I didn't give. Didn't give a shit.

I picked a tree, then started slashing my claws hard, ripping huge chunks of bark. Ouuuuccchh. But the outside wound didn't hurt as much as the inside. I looked at my paws. The claws were torn, and there were wood splinters. Eeech.

_Note to self, do not punch inanimate objects._

I felt like a mess. I was a mess. There were missing ginger hair everywhere, bruises, blood and marks all over me. I looked like I've been fighting with a whole clan of cats or something.

And then I sensed it. It sort of happened like a click, and the outside world was suddenly very clear to me.

Something, was trying to get a message across to me, and because of my gried, I didn't notice it.

_SKYTELLER IS DEAD! _I can feel it, I feel it, he's presence is not here.

I had this image in my head of Batwing, that lying traitor as the leader of my clan.

And the broken body of Skyteller below his paws.

MURDER! My mind screamed.

Author's note: Please review you guys! And don't forget to visit my blog (fiction story posting place?) link is in my profile


	23. Chapter 23

Chp23

Chp23

**Author's note: AHHHH! I'm soo sorry for not updating! It's my mandarin teacher! Blame her! Haha, sorry. Please review guys! And hopefully you won't find this chappie er…completely bonkers.**

"Murder!" A voice in my mind screamed. But then I skidded to a halt in the middle of crunchy forest leaves. Wait, I told myself. Why would some one want to kill Skyteller anyways? Is this like, a trap? I mean, a trap would be a good reason why it's so coincidental that Lotusnip is in trouble at the same time.

I was pretty sure my old mentor was dead, if not fatally injured. I can sort of feel it.

I crashed into the camp, falling face first. Leaves fluttered and sand flew everywhere. Lying on the ground, I found my self staring into Skyteller's unseeing, empty eyes.

Almost yelping like a mouse kit, I leap back, my heart pounding. He really is dead.

From the moment of my vision until a few moments ago, I had prayed it wasn't true. That no one murdered anyone. That my sixth sense was maybe taking a vacation and was telling me the wrong thing.

My mind was both numb and thinking faster than the speed of light. I think one part of me froze with time and shock, but the other, the logical part, kicked in and started sorting out possibilities and what was happening.

"I'm too young to be leader…" I whispered. I dropped to my knees, my eyes shut tight, heart sqeeuzing painfully with grief. "You can't be dead, Skyteller! What will the clan do? What will I do without you?!"

Suddenly, I was aware of the clan around me. I looked up. Something was wrong, I realized. Something was wrong, but not because of Skyteller's death. No. Something _else_ was wrong.

I was greeted with silence as I read these faces around me. Batwing, Darktail, Windfrost and Darkfur were glaring hostilely at me, their features distorted with a seething hatred.

And everybody else wasn't looking me in the eye. And that includes my mother.

"What happened?" I asked.

No one pretended they didn't understand, they knew I wasn't talking about Skyteller, but of whatever they were so pissed at me about.

Batwing made a slight movement, and I felt an alarming pang when Darktail, Windfrost and Darkfur responded immediately. They obey him. The three strongest warriors in my clan seems to have accepted him as their leader.

Boy this was NOT good.

Batwing twitched his tail slightly, Darktail and the other two immediately parted to let him walk through.

He stopped when he was a yard away. Not close for mice.

There was something in his eyes. Something I do not like. He should be responsible for whatever reason everyone now seems to hate me.

"I found Skyteller's body."

I bit back a few words just desperate to come out of my throat, _No duh, Sherlock! _

I gave him the cold face, I gave away nothing and said nothing.

It seems that the other misunderstood my expressionless face. "I told you! He's not even surprised! He doesn't even act surprised! This is proof enough that he, did it!" Darktail snarled.

"What?" I asked, totally surprised by his outburst, "Man, you really got me there," I got serious again, "What did I do? What happened?"

"Don't pretend, you fox hearted traitor! Don't pretend you don't know!" Batwing shouted.

"Don't know WHAT?!" I was starting to feel really angry as well as nervous.

By then, the clan got so agitated, everyone was up and shouting. A lot were accusing me. Some were screaming swear words that are, well, not suitable probably for anyone below 65 years old.

I saw Dolphinfang behind her mother, trying desperately to run past her. "Flamechaser didn't do it! Please, you have to listen, you have to hear me and-

Darkfur batted her onto the ground, growling, "Shut up, mousling. I'm telling you he did it, and that's final."

By then I think I was ready to lift my head towards the darkening sky and scream, "WHAT DID I DO!!"

Dolphinfang got up, one of her cheeks bruised. "HE DIDN"T DO IT! HE DIDN"T KILL SKYTELLER!" She shrieked.

And suddenly, everyone was quiet at the name of their dead leader. I turned to them, "Kill Skyteller?"

"You know you did." Batwing said coldly, then he bowed his head as if in sorrow, "Why did you kill him, Flamechaser? Why?"

I guess it's only me who saw the malicious look underneath his acting.

Batwing, Batwing set them up, I knew it.

I whipped around to face him properly. "How dare you accuse me! What proof do you have?!"

"You weren't even surprised when I said I found his body." Batwing sneered.

"That is no proof!" I sneer back.

The clan started whispering. "Batwing!" someone called out, "The young warrior is right, you have no proof yet? How _do_ you know he did it?"

Thank god. Someone who doubts Batwing.

"There are tufts of fur missing, bit marks, scratch marks, teeth marks on his throat. It's all proof of a struggle, and murder. Most important of all-

An elder broke Batwing off, "But that is still no proof that Flamechaser killed Skyteller!"

The elder was silenced when Batwing glared, "As I was saying, the most important thing of all. This shows that Flamechaser did it. I found tufts of orange fur within Skyteller's claws!"

There was gasps, one from me as well.

Batwing could barely disguise the pleasure and malicious triumph from his voice, "Look for youself!" he said as he flipped Skyteller's body over.

Stuck in Skyteller's cold claws were bright orange fur. It looked so like my own pelt.

I think that pulled a trigger. Suddenly, everyone was shouting abuse at me, yet again. This time, some had to be restraint from running out of their circle and…maybe tear me to shreds?

Hey, I didn't expect everyone to support me the day me and Batwing must compete for leadership, I didn't expect everybody to vote for me, obviously, but I didn't foresee this.

I suddenly whipped my head towards Foxfang, the only other mouse in the forest with an orange pelt.

"Don't even think about blaming it on him, Flamechaser!" Icefur screeched, looking murdereos, "He's just a mousling!"

I searched Foxfang with my gaze, but he did not meet my eyes.

The crowd managed to silence themselves when Darkfur leapt forwards. "Enough! I believe, and I think the clan will support me, that there will be no voting."

Those words echoed in my ears. What? No voting?!

"Every deputy deserves a chance to vote! You have no right to take that from me!" I snarled.

"Oh, every deputy does have the right," said Darktail, "But Flamechaser doesn't deserve to be deputy, or am I wrong?" Darktail asked the crowd.

"You are right!" the crowd practically shouted as one. Uh oh.

"Flamechaser should be punished severely! What do think, Batwing?" Windfrost asked, "What do you think his punishment should be?"

Batwing deliberately waited a long time before speaking. "Exile."

Those words did not make sense.

Then Darkfur leapt in front of me. "Leave, Flamechaser! Go."

"What?" I whispered.

"I said, go. Leave, don't come back. Ever." Darkfur said more loudly.

Desperate, I turned to Flyingtail. "Mother, surely you believe me?"

Windfrost blocked her out of my view, and all three of them, Darkfur, Windfrost and Darkfur got up as one, and moved forwards, shoulder to shoulder.

"Get the heck out of here, Flamechaser. LEAVE! You are exiled."

This is so not good. The only thing to do now, is to accept the punishment, and the clan will perform the exiling ceremony.

I shuddered. I've seen this a million times. When one is exiled, every one will repeat this sentence to the exiled one. It's like a sort of ceremony. The exiled mice, of course, and the ones caught and eaten by a cat because they are alone and have no allies.

I glanced around the crowd. Not a friendly face in sight. There's no way out of this. If I don't go, they kill me. If I go, I have a chance of surviving, and maybe come back.

There was no choice.

Remembering the correct words, I gathered my courage and started the ceremony.

"I, Flamechaser, accept my punishment." The words rang around the underground clearing.

Darkfur narrowed his eyes, "Then let it be known within the prey-clans that Flamechaser, formerly of Mouseclan has been exiled for crimes of murder."

The clan got up. I swallowed, and braced myself. Here comes the second part of the ceremony.

I waited for the first mouse to come forward.

Darkfur walked in front of me. I held his glare, unwavering.

He ripped one fur off my pelt. "I cast you out, Flamechaser. Do not enter my clan again."

Darkfur walked away.

Ouch. I looked at that one fur. Such a small thing, yet how much it hurts.

Ah yes, let me tell you what that was about. The second part of the ceremony requires every clan member to pull one hair out of the exiled one. And I do mean everyone.

The second came forwards, it was Windfrost. I close my eyes; I think so much happened today my senses are going haywire. I saw little bursts of colour and squiggly lines with my eyes shut, so I opened them again.

It took all my effort to stop shaking and remain expressionless.

Windfrost ripped a fur off. "I cast you out, Flamechaser. Do no enter my clan again."

When it was Batwing's turn, he looked into my eyes. God, it was all I could do not to leap at him at smash that face into a pulp. Instead, I keep the cold face.

He smiled, and ripped a fur out of my pelt with deliberate force, then spat at it as it landed on the ground. "I cast you out, Flamechaser. Do not enter _my_ clan again."

He said the 'my' with another meaning. He meant that the clan was his, of course.

Most of the clan ripped a fur off my pelt with satisfaction, but Foxfang and the mouslings each pulled a fur and mumbled some incomprehensible words, then ran off.

I closed my eyes, and barely feeling anything as Icefur plucked a fur off my pelt. "I cast you out, Flamechaser. Do not enter my clan again." She didn't _rip _it off, or just pulled like the mouslings. She…well, she plucked, I guess? I don't think this means anything to her.

"I cast you out, Flamechaser. Do no enter my clan again." I waited for the ripping of my fur, but it did not come. I turned my head.

My stomach twisted. It was Flyingtail.

Her dark eyes were brimmed with sorrow, and helplessness.

"Do you believe I did it, mother?" I asked her, and then shivered a little as a chilling breeze swept into the underground clearing. It was autumn, and there were leaves under my claws.

Flyingtail turned away. "Be careful, Flamechaser." She did not answer my questions.

A clan elder led me to the hole that led up into the forest. The night sky can be seen as we stood below the hole.

As moonlight shone onto my orange pelt, the elder placed a claw on my head. "You are cast out of this forest, and Moonclan acknowledges this. Leave, Flamechaser, and never return. The forest and clan have no place for traitors and murderes."

As the final part of the ceremony was completely, I looked the elder in the eye, then glance at my home-no, former home one more time. I fixed a glare at Batwing, and he returned it.

I leapt up through the hole.

It was night time, I had to get out and away fast, cats and owls are out to hunt.

_Moonclan curse you, Batwing. I will come back. This doesn't end here,_ my mind thought as I raced across the forest grounds.

Suddenly, a voice that was not my own rang in my head.

_Blood will overcome kinship, the corrupted violates the innocent, and evil shall exile good._

It was that prophecy. And now I kind of know what it means.

Then he added something else. I think it was the Totemelder.

_Live up to you name, __**Flamechaser. **__That's all I can tell you now._

**Author's note: **Please review, dear reviewers! Please? Lol.


	24. Chapter 24

Chp24

Chp24

**Author's note: Hello! Sorry, I was out of ideas, which was why I didn't update for so long. But now I have new ideas. So, Yay! Lol. Please review guys! Thank you.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I, Flamechaser, am exiled for exactly 2 moons, 3 weeks, 6 days and seven hours. That's quite a long time for a mouse, but I still miss my clan terribly.

I miss Lotusnip. I dream about her every night, I dream that she would wake up from her coma; I dream that she would be alright. I dream, I wish that I could look into those ...those enchanting dark blue eyes again.

But Whitemoon said that there was no hope for her, she was going to die.

They wanted to end it quickly, stop giving her the bloodneestle and all the other herbs that were practically her life-supporting machine, so she can go to Moonclan in peace.

I was the only one who didn't lose hope. And now that I'm exiled, what's to stop them from totally giving up? GAH! Why is there no freaking compassion within my clan!?

I also dream, wish, that I would avenge what Batwing did to her, putting her into the coma and all that.

I know, I said _dream _and _wish_. I think, in the past 2 moons, I've changed.

I stopped plucking seeds from a wilted sunflower that grew along the Twoleg street, and turned to look at myself in a particularly large puddle.

Actually, I know I have changed. I mean, just look at me! After moons of living as a rogue, my fur was mangled and torn.

And you know, living without a clan and outside the forest in the wilderness is HARD! Food is so hard to find out here on the streets, and shelter too.

I think I have a fever.

I don't know!! I'm not a medicine mouse!

All I know is that I'm so hungry I can't think straight; my head feels heavy as a rock and light as a feather AT THE SAME TIME!

And you know what? I can't even summon that powerful anger against Batwing anymore. I don't feel the uncontrollable desire to avenge Lotusnip and to get rid of that fox-hearted piece of dung for the sake of my clan.

I can't feel the fury that overtook my entire being the first few days of my exile.

I cannot feel now, I'm just numb all over.

The _flame_ has ebbed away.

That's what living as a rogue can do to you. Without Lotusnip, without Sharpfur, without the support of my clan, I am broken. I am not my leader like, confident former self.

One moon ago, I can still feel my heart throbbing painfully at every waking moment. The pain hasn't subsided. It just hurts so much I can't feel it anymore. I refuse to feel.

I looked at my reflection once more. Looking at my own eyes, I can just barely see that trace of Flamechaser left in me.

Just them, a small drop of water landed in the puddle where I was looking into and drowning into self-pity.

It broke me out of my trance. I think it was going to rain, there are stormclouds.

I had one more chance to look into the reflection of my hollow eyes before the raindrops increased in number and started falling at a furious pace, washing the reflection of me away.

It seemed to wash away the last _**embers**_that were _**Flame**_chaser. And as I finally lost myself, my final resort, whatever that is, broke.

Oh, god, Lotusnip, Sharpnip, Mother, everyone else, I miss them.

I miss my old life, and I miss my former self.

Tears mingle with rainwater as they slide down my nose and face, dripped down from my soaked fur.

I sobbed, I could not pull myself together any longer, I could not stop crying.

The pain numbed me and pierced my insides at the same time. It was cold.

I charged down the Twoleg streets, crashing into those Twoleg lamps.

You might call me crazy, on high, nuts, raving or something like that, but let me tell you, I was past depressed and suicidal.

I think I cried the name Lotusnip, howled the name Batwing, I screamed delirious words that meant nothing. My brain made no sense of what I was saying, eventually even the name of Lotusnip and Batwing mingled together.

When there were no strength in my front paws, and I fell onto the wet, cold, Twoleg stone floor.

Tears, blood and rainwater still dripped off me, and finally, I managed to stop screaming names of my clan mates, enemies and beloved.

_Flamechaser_, that was the final name I whispered as I finally blacked out in a puddle of mud and water on the Twoleg streets.

I don't think I felt those pair of Twoleg hands around my body as I was lifted up and put into a cage while I was still unconscious.

**Author's note: Sorry for the depressing chapter. But I thought it was time Flamechaser stop being a happy mouse. Time for the young rodent to grow up! Yay! **

**I hope that chapter was not too bad. Please don't hate it. Thanks. Please please please review, guys! Thank you!**


	25. Chpt25i'msosorry for the late update XC

Chp25

Chp25

I think that's hay I'm lying on, it's tickling me, and some of it's prickling my nostrils. I sneezed.

I shifted as someone poked me in the flank.

"Hey, hey, youngster, wake up!"

Great Moonclan, there's a predator!

Moons of living as a rogue made me paranoid.

I forced my eyes open, but an unnatural bright light from a Twoleg lamp made my vision go all dotted and rainbowy. I got on my paws, wobbling like crazy, muscles screaming in protest at the sudden movement.

I opened my muzzle to _roar_, but nothing came out of my hoarse, parched throat.

Still, with my bloodshot eyes, ragged and bristling fur and sharp, splintered claws, I must have looked threatening to some degree.

The rodents before me widened their eyes.

"Go away! This is my territory!" I snarled instinctively. Rogues and street mice have tried to ambush me a million times since my exile, and I automatically assumed these rodents are a threat.

And I must get rid of threats.

"Gee, it's five against one. Five healthy against one half-dead. I am so afraid." One rodent said, being sarcastic.

"This is not your territory. Besides, take a chill pill, dude!"

"Take a what?" I muttered as I realized that he was right. This wasn't my territory.

"Just calm down." A fat rodent told me.

I decided to heed his advice, and I took a deep breath, but then-

"You don't have a tail!" I exclaimed, suddenly noticing the backside of this rodent was. .. well, tailess, I suppose.

"What? What do you mean, I don't have a tail? Of course I have one. Here!"

He turned around, practically shoved his huge rear in front of me. I squinted.

Now that I looked closely, there was an almost non-existent tiny tuft of slightly darker fur.

"Is … that his tail?" I looked up and asked the rodents around me.

I remember my mother telling Sharpfur and I stories when we were still in the nursery, Stories of how Twolegs caught rodents with little bark-less wood and a shiny material that snaps.

These rodent-traps can slice off a rodent's tail like butter.

This rodent must have been caught by Twolegs, and his tail got sliced off!

I looked around, and realized that all the rodents didn't have tails.

I jumped back in horror, and suddenly I was twisting round and round and round, trying to see if I still had a tail. "Where is my-" I stopped suddenly as my hands found a smooth, silky, furry object. My tail.

"Thank Moonclan they didn't chop off my tail!" I sighed with relief.

"They didn't chop ours off either." A rodent said.

"Then how, do you explain, this," I said, as I turned back to the fat rodent, whose rear was, amazingly enough, still propelled up in midair. I pointed.

"All of our tails look like that. We are born with short tails. We're _hamsters_. Not mice."

Hamsters! My ears and whiskers perked right up. I've never met a hamster in my life!

And there was, one, two, three. . .five. . .seven of them right here!

Then as suddenly as my ears and whiskers perked up, they drooped.

Hamsters cannot survive in the wild. Their body shape, though incredibly cute, was too round and ballish to run fast. Their fur, though silky and soft, cannot block out the cold, cannot carry them through harsh winters.

Hamsters are breed to look cute, but they cannot fend for themselves.

All hamsters are destined to live in a cage. Of course, sometimes a hamster do manage to break free of it's confinements and get to see the world outside. They don't last long.

Several times in the history of our clan, hamsters were recorded to have made it to the forest.

Mouseclan always sheltered them, gave them food.

One, because all rodents appreciated those beautiful, exotic, gentle creatures.

Another is that these hamsters won't survive long in the wild, no matter how well they were treated. Mouseclan might as well let them live well for the short amount of time the hamsters have.

I can only be caged up somewhere now. Quickly, I did a 360 degree scan, and the glass walls that surrounded me from all sides confirmed my suspicions. I was in a glass cage, a sort of giant glass box with holes on the top.

My ears and whiskers drooped practically all the way to the floor.

_What's going on? _I asked myself, _Why am I in a glass box? I thought my newest hiding place, after being kicked out from the previous one by a raccoon, was under a bush?_

And that's when I remembered running down the Twoleg Streets, fainting from exhaustion and stress and everything else. A Twoleg must have picked me up and dumped me in a cage.

_Wait, why did I run down a Twoleg Street again? _

Oh, I remember now. I was so stressed and worn-down from living the life of a rogue, I didn't know how to live on my own, without a clan. I was starving as well. And it was so cold at night, without proper shelter like the warrior's den.

I must have gotten a fever about one moon ago, and because there was no Whitemoon to cure me, the sickness only got worse. In the last few week, I've been hallucinating.

Fever, hallucinations, fatigue, starvation, coldness, _exile_, worry about Lotusf-

No wonder I was suicidal.

My fever's not gone yet, but my head is much clearer, as if a fog just cleared, and I could see and think unobstructed again. I think it's this place. It's so warm and cosy, and that must have made me better.

Of course, I still feel horrible, depressed, and a bit numb. You can't just take away nearly three moons of exile with just a snap of your paw. But I'm so much calmer. And steady headed.

I composed my expression and sat down again, my leg muscles were tired and cramped.

I'm going to be a mouse they'll never forget. I was born a leader. And while I'm here, the lot of you listens to me.

"So who are you?" I asked.


	26. Chapter 26

Chp26

Chp26

"So who are you?"

"Hamsters. Syrian hamsters. The dwarf and winter whites are over there."

I turned to look at another cage, right next to the Syrian hamster's cage. I noticed that dwarf hamsters are so much smaller than me and any of the Syrians.

"Hey! What are yah lookin at??" One of the dwarf hamsters yelled at me.

"Sorry."

I turned back to the hamsters in my own cage.

"Well, it's my honor to be in the company of such beautiful rodents—

"Are you kidding? You don't look bad yourself! By the time we get you some food and let you groom yourself, you may actually look better than we do!"

I blinked. Huh? Me? But these were hamsters! _Hamsters!_

I kept the same cold face on the outside.

"You're just being kind, but thank you anyway. Anyone know what I am doing here?"

A golden hamster spoke up, "This is a pet shop. Where we are sold as pets. Most of us are born here. But sometimes they—I mean, the Twolegs— catch rodents and place them here for sale."

"I am for sale……huh….how much am I worth?"

"20 dollars. They got your tag up there, look." I looked towards the direction of where the tail was pointed at.

_Species: Forest Mouse_

_Gender: Male_

_Price: 20_

_Name: Fluffy_

On the tag was a whole bunch of squiggly black things, and I didn't understand anything. I turned to one of the Syrian hamsters, "What does the tag say?"

"It says that you are a forest mouse, your gender is male, you are worth 20 dollars, which is a lot, and. . .your name is Fluffy."

"Say what?" My eyes were bulging out of my skull.

"Your name is Fluffy. I know, stupid name."

"Heck it is a stupid name!"

"Yeh. Goldy would be much more appropriate."

I glared daggers at him, "Could you maybe call me-uh—

Well I don't think Flamechaser would be right...I was exiled, and changed.

_How about Rusty?_ A voice popped up in my head. It was the Totemelder.

I decided to be civilized and polite to him, it occurred to me that I shouldn't be so disrespectful to an old mouse, who was so much wiser than me. _The name's already taken, so I'll use Ruste instead. Thanks._ I told him, assuming that he could hear.

"Ruste." I told the hamsters, but the Totemelder wasn't quite done yet.

_You've grown up, Ruste, I see. Now, ask these kind rodents about the forest. I'm sorry but you're about to hear something you really don't want to hear, though it will help you on the path to becoming who Moonclan destined you to be._

"What's going on at the forest?" I immediately obeyed and asked.

"Well, from the rats and mice that gets caught and sold from here, we gathered some information. In these past few moons, this tyrant lunatic mouse, named Batwing, has been doing some really crazy stuff to his clan and the forest."

Suddenly there was this ringing in my ear. "Tell me. What has he been doing?"

"Well, the forest mice's nursery had been blessed by their ancestors, apparently, many mouslings were born, but Batwing trained them so early, nearly half died.

"The others, taught under his cruel paws, and his supporters' cruel paws, became spiteful and violent, listening to his every command. Those who don't obey either gets killed or exiled. The other prey clans are scared witless by him. And now Batwing plans to join forces with a former Thunderclan exile, a cat by the name of Tigerclaw, and his bunch of rogue cats!"

I jumped to my feet, hissing. "Great Moonclan, what is he doing?!"

_I told you, you won't like it._ The Totemelder.

_Yes, I don't like it at all. Anyway to stop him?_ I cried in my head.

_Why I thought you don't want to do anything anymore?_

I growled. _That was before. Totemelder, what do you want me to do now? How do I even get out of this place?_

_Rest, get healthy again, and then your chance will come to you. There are great changes ahead, great opportunities just around the corner._

I turned back to the ring of hamsters. "Would anyone be so kind as to show me where your food pile is? And perhaps a bit of water after that. I'd like to. . .freshen up somewhat."

They immediately obeyed, and I smiled at the authority that rang in my voice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxiiiixxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxiiiixxxxxxxxxxx

Over the next few days, I had plenty of nourishment and water, and a cozy environment, clean straw…by the end of it, I was in almost perfect health condition.

I woke from my afternoon nap feeling hungry. I'll have an early dinner today.

Seriously, these hamsters lived such a pampered life. They even had Twolegs spraying some sort of fur-care power—my fur is beautiful now—and they have such fun things to play with.

Though I sort of grew out of playing for the most, the hamster-wheel helped keep me in shape.

I moved towards the food-pile, no, actually, food bowl. I jumped into the little green Twoleg plastic food container, digging my way and sticking my whiskers around till I found a walnut.

The food here was nothing compared to fresh, forest food, they didn't have live insects and someone actually peeled the stale nuts for us.

But then, the food arrive on a daily basis, and someone was fixing it for us, and that made it good in my books.

Trying to ignore the lovesick gazes of almost all the female hamsters here, I nibbled my walnut.

To be frank, I was a bit frustrated and bored. _Come on, Totemelder, where is that chance you told me about! I __**need**__ to get out of here and save my clan!_ I thought, taking a particularly harsh bit out of my walnut. I heard some of the females sigh.

And that evening, my chance came.

_Heads up, Ruste! _The voice of the Totemelder caused me to be on full alert mood.

I climbed out of my sleeping corner and looked around. Right, what would my chance take the shape of? I twitched my whiskers in anticipation.

A wizened old grey hamster stepped out of his nest and moved towards the center of the cage.

The rodent, using his hoarse voice, with much coughing, called for us Syrian hamsters to gather.

He wasn't _any_ old hamster though. He was Roe, the leader of our humble little cage.

Syrian hamsters are solitary by nature, they don't live together, but the Twolegs insisted on putting everybody in one big cage. This resulted in quarrels so often; the Syrians themselves decided that they must have a leader.

Someone to assign the nests and sleeping places in such a way that there was as little conflict as possible, someone to break fights, someone to make sure everybody gets a fair share of the food pile….etc.

Some one who had such leadership qualities that no one questioned his or her authority

Roe was one such hamster with such leadership qualities.

"Fellow hamsters, and fellow mouse," Roe nodded at me, and I dipped my head gracefully in return as he continued, "I am getting older and older as each day passes. I'd like to retire my position as your leader. And this very night I am going to chose someone else to take my place."

I think I was one mouse with such leadership qualities.

Was this my chance?

**A'n: Sorry, this chapter isn't my very best. I hope the next chapter is better.**

**It probably is. XD**

**Please leave a review! It would be much appreciated. **


	27. Chapter 27

Previous chapter:

_Previous chapter: _

"_Fellow hamsters, and fellow mouse," Roe nodded at me, and I dipped my head gracefully in return as he continued, "I am getting older and older as each day passes. I'd like to retire my position as your leader. And this very night I am going to chose someone else to take my place." _

_I think I was one mouse with such leadership qualities. _

_Was this my chance?_

Chp27

"To prove that you have what it takes to lead us, I want a competition of strength. Of course, for smaller rodents, it will be a competition of strategy too, if your opponent is larger than you. Now, there is only one rule. Last one standing in the clearing is the champion. Winner take all. And-

That was as far as he got. Suddenly, the air was filled with screeching, and in the clearing flashed pelts of all colours. Hay flew everywhere. _What the-_

Just then, a huge, I mean, HUGE, Syrian hamster landed on top of me. The breath was knocked out of my lungs. I swear, he was so heavy, the ground shock. Raising one claw, I sliced through his belly fur. The Syrian howled with pain. "Yo, fat guy, get off!" I shouted as his blood sprayed all over me. He dashed out of the clearing, moaning like a pathetic mousling.

Well that was an easy opponent.

Correct that. After flinging off several hamsters, I realized that they were _all_ fricking easy opponents. Why, for some of them, all I had to do was bare my razor sharp teeth to send them off running.

As the weaker hamsters got eliminated, the opponents I found myself up against were getting tougher. But still, with my forest fighting skills and some moves I picked up while on the streets, they were mostly easy to beat, except for some really really big hamsters.

15 minutes later, I found myself facing one such mouse.

Damn he was big.

"Your momma's so fat, when the Twolegs saw her, they started singing we're one happy family!"

Except he was so big, the insult sort of rumbled out like, "Gummpppppppmmmmmmmssssfaaaamilyu."

I retorted, "Well, your momma's so old she sat in front of Bluestar in third grade!"

"Your momma's so fat, when she crossed the Thunderpath, cars had to wait for four days!"

To that I replied, "Your momma's so damn fat, she's half Shadowclan, half Riverclan, and half Thunderclan!" (A'N: she takes up that much space. 1 and a half clan space.)

"Your momma's so dumb; she makes Princess look like a noble prize winner!"

"Yours is so damn old, she recalls when Moonstone and Mothermouth was a ditch!"

And we fought like a mom after that.

20 minutes later, I met the only opponents worth of me.

Pain erupted within me as his claws slashed across my cheek. Ouch. I blinked.

His claws, they were almost as sharp as mine.

Angrily, I leapt up, pinning him to the ground. Only to have him flip me around and slam me onto the floor almost immediately.

"Guess what, my father was a rat too."

"How…how do you know…" I managed between hard gasps.

"It was the same father. He said you had the darn orangest pelt he'd ever seen."

I screamed as he bit down onto my neck, hard. "I guess this is it then," he smiled, blood dripping down his teeth. Then, he opened his jaws to take the finishing bite.

As I flipped to a side, I just managed to score my claws along his flank.

For all my previous opponents, I never killed any of them, barely gave them a lethal wound. Just enough to put drive them out of the clearing. And they never tried to murder me either.

But this half-breed, he wanted to kill me, and I him.

We exchanged deadly blows, and several times I only narrowly escaped a killing swipe.

We were evenly matched. Too evenly matched.

I was getting weaker with the blood loss.

As he raised his paw again, I ducked to one side. I was too slow. His claws sliced my right ear.

I tumbled on my side. _No, no. Oh no. This was it. This was the end._ I thought.

But perhaps it was that god-damned arrogant glint in his eyes, or maybe it was the fact that of all I had suffered, exile, starvation, etc, anyways, I couldn't let it end there.

As the rodent raised his paws to deal the killing blow, it was Batwing whom lent me strength and anger. I couldn't die now, and let that little bastard get away with it. With an image of that piece of foxdung in mind, I forced my entire being to focus.

"No." I whispered, and as simple as that, I rose to meet the outstretched claw.

And the next thing I knew, I ducked, swiped his belly, spilling more blood than I have ever spilt onto the ground. I leapt on top of him, ignoring the claws which missed my neck and scored my head. Raking his back and sides, I forced him down. I had won this round.

_Winner takes all. _

A few moments later, the red mist that fogged my mind and blocked my vision cleared. I looked down at my fallen opponent. When I saw the state he was in, terror rose in my heart.

It took me a few moments to realize that he was breathing. That calmed me somewhat.

Never again, I thought, never again would I allow rage and a lack of control to push me into doing such damage.

I looked around me, panting hard, blood oozing from my wounds. I was incredibly tense, half expecting someone to jump on me again. But most of the hamster had been chased out of the clearing. The few remaining where lying unconscious like my opponent.

I was the last one standing.

_Winner takes all. _

"Well done, young one," Roe called out to me, "originally, I thought I would give up the position of leader to Cloud here."

He pointed at my fallen opponent, whom I now know his name was Cloud.

"He is young too, and brave, and strong. But then you came along, Ruste, and I was at lost with who to choose. I organized the competition supposingly for all hamsters, but _there was no competition_. Except between the two of you."

He paused, and then continued. "In the beginning, he was out to kill you, and he almost did. Yet when you had the same chance, you chose to let him live. That is the most important trait of all. One of the most important qualities of being a good leader is mercifulness."

I lowered my eyes and bowed low. Tactfully, I smiled. "Thank you for your kind words and wise lesson."

"And humidity too."

Then he turned to the fallen hamsters, some who were re-entering the clearing. Most had already gathered around us.

"You have all seen, if not felt, Ruste prove him worthy. With that, I, Roe, proclaim this young one, leader of the Syrians!"

He coughed, then raised his voice again. His eyes glimmered in amusement. "And there is another prize I was going to offer to the winner, but you all were too quick to engage in battle to let me finish my little speech at the beginning."

"I offer our new leader my daughter's hand. He is lucky, to have such a beautiful mate." He announced.

I spluttered.

_What??_

**Author's note: lol. Sorry if you guys find that the 'yo momma' jokes doesn't make sense. They're just random jokes for comic relief. Please be so kind as to review!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chp28

"What???!!!" I spluttered. All satisfied thoughts and feelings I had because I was now leader flew out the window. "Come again?!"

He was kidding, right? I can't marry a random hamster. Not even if she was the daughter of the former leader! Not even if she was the daughter of the Mother of all Friggin Cheese!!

"I said you are to become my daughter's mate."

"Roe, I'm sorry, I can't, you have to understand-

There is no one for me but Lotusfang. No one, hamster, rat, mouse, rodent, whatever.

And besides, if Roe's daughter becomes my mate…I can't believe I'm even thinking about it, but. . . then won't the babies be half hamster quarter rat quarter mouse? Ew. That is not going to be a happy mix.

Roe suddenly spun around. "No, Ruste," he said, "I want a good rodent for my daughter. I want nothing but the best for my daughter. You are the best here, you are the strongest and most intelligent fighter I have ever seen since Cloud."

"No, please Roe, you don't understand-

"You are a leader, Ruste. I know one when I see one. And you are going to be the best leader any rodent has ever seen. Your gifts are blessed by the stars."

"Roe-

"Quiet, Ruste. I know what you want to do. You want to return to the forest, don't you?"

"Go…go back to the forest? Well…yeh, I do. I'm sorry, Roe."

"Don't be. In fact, I want you to take my hamsters to the forest. I want you to lead them to the forest. But you won't be able to do that unless you are their leader. And you need their force and support to make it out of this cage. You need to lead this clan, but to do that, you are to be my daughter's mate. Choose to lead and be my daughter's mate, or choose nothing."

Roe stared me straight in the eye. Moonclan help me. I was stuck.

One plump hamster with obviously more fat than brains spoke up. "Come on, Ruste! Roe's daughter's one hot squeak! (A'N: Chick.) You won't regret it!"

"You shut your damn fat yap!" I snarled at him.

It was then that Cloud surprised me completely by stepping out of the crowd. At first I thought he was going to attack me, but then-

"We all want you as leader!" He turned to face the others, "Show him your support!"

"Ruste! Ruste! Ruste!" Cloud started chanting, and before long, the entire cage of hamsters was cheering for me.

"You see?" Roe said, "You were born to lead rodents wherever you go, Ruste. They all want you to be their leader. What choice do you have?"

What choice did I have? I thought, as the hamsters rushed around me and threw me into the air, cheering my name.

This was not good, I realized. Not good at all.

"What's your answer, Ruste?"

_This is your only chance, child. _

Totemelder's voice, and then Roe's piercing eyes, those all-seeing-orbs going straight through my soul…

"Fine."

The hamsters cheered, the din waking up all of the pets in the store. Barks, mewls, hisses came from everywhere in the darkness around our dimly lit cage. Hey, is that an annoyed goldfish? I hear bubbling.

"Alright!" Roe smiled. "I proclaim Ruste the new leader of hamsters! Now all of you shut up before they call security!"

The hamsters were dismissed. As each rodent headed for his or her favourite mushroom house, I searched for a certain Syrian with silver fur.

Found him. Cloud.

He was looking for me as well. The rodent came up to me first.

"Just now," I started, "you cheered for me. Yet you were trying to kill me before. What's with that?"

Cloud raised intelligent eyes to stare at me. I forced myself to stare back. I dimly had this feeling we looked like leader and deputy conferring.

Oh great. My first discussion, under a mushroom house with painted, dancing, smiling chunks of cheese.

"The trying to kill you part was an act. Roe set me up for it. He wanted to know how well you can fight."

"Old bastard." I snorted.

"The cheering for you part was an act too. I'm _not_ an impulsive, emotionally controlled fool. The killing you act was easier to pull off."

"Huh."

"Tomorrow, be ready to meet Roe's daughter. Get some sleep."

"Ok."

"Oh, and, by the way, I really am your half-brother. Just thought you might want to know that." Cloud swished around and walked off.

The next day:

"Rissseeeee and shiiiineeeeeee! It's a brand new dayyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!"

I opened one weary eye. There was a hyperactive Syrian with twitching whiskers and bugling eyes staring at me. Inwardly, I named him 'The Nutty One".

"Why so cheerful? Did the Twolegs bring different food? Sunflower wrapped in cheese oil?"

"No! They sold my wife!"

"That makes you _happy_?!"

"Hell yeh! I hated that old bitch!"

Cloud pushed through the door and snarled at the fat hamster. "Get out of here before I make them sell _you_ as well."

He beckoned his tail at me. "Come on."

We made our way to Roe's den, the only hamster house that wasn't the shape of a mushroom. Nope, the leader doesn't live in a mushroom.

He lives in a tree.

That's right. It's got little painted apples as well.

"Morning." Cloud and I greeted Roe. The old hamster was standing at the mouth of his tree-shaped house.

"Listen, about the be-your-daughter's-mate-thing, um-" I started off, but didn't get to finish my sentence.

"I'd like you to meet my daughter, Waterstar." Roe beckoned me into the den.

I blinked to get rid of my sun blindness, or, rather, fluorescent lamp blindness. Then-

"Hi."

_WOAH!_

I glanced once at Waterstar, and then snapped my head the other direction as if I'd been burnt. Yet quick images of her popped up in my head. White fur that glowed like the moon…large, shining eyes of the most intensive dark brown colour - ARGH!

Lotusfang Lotusfang Lotusfang Lotusfang!

Taking a deep breath, I turned around again to see both Cloud and Roe staring at me expectantly, completely used to it. They had been waiting for my reaction.

"Oh, um. Yes, your daughter is lovely. So, Roe, I'd been thinking about how we're going to escape. Can we discuss our tactics?"

A flicker of surprise, then pride flashed in Roe's eyes, but it quickly disappeared. Sweeping his tail, Roe gently pushed me and Cloud out of the nest.

"Alright. Let's find another place to talk."

"Wait, Ruste," Cloud said, "Don't you want to talk to Waterstar?"

"NO!"

Evening:

I hoisted myself into the food pile and buried my head in the scent of raisins, sunflowers, beans and – oo, ooo, nuts! I love nuts!

I jumped out of the bowl again with a walnut in hand, the euphoria of food slowly fading away as I considered our plans.

We'd scheduled the escape for tonight. Moonclan help me, these hamsters took their damn time normally, but when it came down to getting serious business done...count on them to do it fast.

Deep in my thoughts, I did not hear Waterstar approaching.

"Ruste."

I jumped, and the walnut went flying.

"Hah?" I said most intelligently.

Waterstar quirked her head at the flying walnut, and chose not to comment. "I haven't had a chance to talk with you yet."

"About?"

"Well, you're my mate, aren't you?"

I shook my head. "No. That was a misunderstanding, Waterstar. Roe didn't give me a choice-

"You mean you didn't _want_ to be my mate?!"

"No-, wait, I mean, yes...I mean…no. Argh! I don't want to be your mate. I'm sorry."

"Why?" She asked. It occurred to me that she'd _never_ had anyone say no to her before.

"I'm sorry! I just don't. I-there is someone I'm waiting for. But…if you want to be my friend…well, I'm honored to call such a charming hamster my friend."

Waterstar peered at me through one thoughtful dark eye. "Then, I shall be your friend. You're an attractive rodent, Ruste. I'm not willing to let someone like you go. You are going to be my mate one day."

Waterstar bounded across the cage, picked up my walnut, pushed it into my frozen paws.

She then turned and left.

Shocked, and close to concussion, I clung to the walnut like a mousling to its favourite dried beetle shell.

But I didn't have anymore time to think on that subject. A call rose from behind Roe's tree-nest.

We're about to start our escapade.


End file.
